


A New Pair of Scissors and a Hairbrush for Sherlock

by Littlebirdsword3773



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Ridiculous, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebirdsword3773/pseuds/Littlebirdsword3773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock absolutely, positively CANNOT be trusted with gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pair of Scissors and a Hairbrush for Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend (Eilee) and I (Lily) like to play a game whenever we get bored (usually in history) where one of us starts a ridiculous story and the other has to finish it. Earlier this week we wrote one and I thought it was decent enough so I decided to put it as my first story ever… I’m not changing it from its original version so the writing may sound different, but that’s just ‘cause there are two writers. Eilee starts it off, and there’s a dash where the writer switches. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think please.-Lily

“JAWN!” Sherlock calls from the bathroom, his voice full of annoyance and also a bit slurred.  
“What?” John asks from his lounging spot in his chair.  
“I need your help!”  
“What for?”  
“Just get your arse in here!” Sherlock exclaims, and John sighs, standing and walking to the bathroom.  
“What is it Sher-“Johns voice cuts off as he walks into the bathroom, smothering a laugh. Sherlock’s hair is all over the place, some of it standing up, some of it matted down and tangled, not to mention the brush sticking out of it obviously stuck.  
-  
“Wha-“He breaks off giggling. He tries again: “What did you do Sherlock?!” he manages to get out (Though the Sherlock does sound a little like “Shureclowk”…) “igotgum…” he mumbles blushing.  
“Huh?”  
“I Got Gum In My Hair!” he practically shrieks, frustrated and embarrassed that he had to repeat himself. John looks at him incredulously.  
“So you thought BRUSHING it would get the gum out?”  
“Maybe…” Sherlock mumbled.  
John sighs and rolls up his sleeves, he then pulls out a pair of scissors and vinegar from under the sink. He hoped that the scissors wouldn’t be needed but the gum was everywhere.  
An hour later the gum is out of Sherlock’s slightly shorter hair. (They need a new pair of scissors and Sherlock needs a brush.) Still a little grossed out, John takes a shower while Sherlock happily chews a new piece of gum. A short while later John is clean and typing up their latest case: “The Monster in the Closet.”  
“JJaawwwnn!” Sherlock wails from the kitchen. John glances up and sees Sherlock’s head stuck to his microscope.

“The Lord is testing me…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by how Sherlock acts like a child in episode… well all of them… and a picture (maybe it was a gif). If you Google "Sherlock the Lord is Testing me", it should come up. It's the one with John making a ridiculous face with his eyes closed.


End file.
